decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
"Alternate Universe" Red Panda Mini-Series
Recorded years earlier, the original Red Panda mini-series was made up of six episodes set during World War II and was the original appearance of the Red Panda character. The name and the character's hypnotic powers are all that remain of the original Red Panda in the current series of podcasts. In episode 24 of The Red Panda Adventures, it was revealed that the world of these stories still exists in an alternate universe from which travel is possible. The original series had a far sillier tone, parodying many tropes of the patriotic superhero radio dramas of the 1940s, right down to product placement and appeals to buy war bonds. The lack of punching/kicking sound effects during fight scenes (mostly composed of enraged grunting and cries of agony) in the series unwittingly adds to the hilarity of these episodes. List of Red Panda Original Universe Episodes Five (or maybe six) years before the current Decoder Ring Theatre podcast shows began, we recorded these very different style "Red Panda" shows as a pilot project for traditional radio broadcast. They were the genesis for what we're doing now, but they are almost completely different from the "re-booted" universe of The Red Panda Adventures The episodes are listed by the release date. Each entry includes the number of the show, its title, a short description of the episode, and its original release date. } |} Dramatis Personae |Gregg Taylor}} |Gregory Z. Cooke}} |?}} William Lyon Mackenzie King|The Prime Minister of Canada, "Willy" was hit with a prototype German insanity ray, reducing his intelligence to that of a five-year-old. The government hides his mental deficiencies in an attempt to convince the Germans the ray doesn't work, by having Colonel Fitzking fulfill the Prime Minister's duties.|Status= |?}} |Stephanie Bickford}} |Adrienne Rogers}} |?}} |?}} |?}} |M. John Kennedy}} The Flying Squirrel|Kent Baxter, a 15-yr old sidekick of the Red Panda who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He is not mentioned by name in the original series, only referred to as a "teen sidekick". His name is revealed in the podcast/original series crossover.|Status= }} |?}} |?}} |?}} Baron Otto Pilate|Scourge of the Skies and Pride of the Luftwaffe, the original Baron is presumed dead. An army of Nazi android pilots containing his likeness and personality replaced him.|Status= |?}} |?}} |?}} |?}} |Gregg Taylor}} References in Main Show Since the main universe of the Red Panda Adventures entered World War II, references to the Earth-2 characters and situations have begun appearing with regularity. The first character to be mentioned is Brian McSweeney, in Nightshade. His first audio appearance, played once again by Gregory Z. Cooke, is in The Eyes of the Idol. Dorothea Dynamite, voiced by Andrea Lyons, was dealt with in Rocket Science. The episode Death From Above was recreated with a more realistic tone in Murder From The Skies. Colonel Fitzroy is a loose parallel to Colonel Fitzking, with the marked difference that Fitzroy is not a dog. The Major exists in both universes, although in the main universe she is first introduced as the Captain. Dr. Anna Chronopolis is the main universe's parallel to Dr. Anna Handbasket. One interesting difference is that her romantic interest is in the "backup" Red Panda rather than the usual one. The Grey Fox, being fox-themed, female, and based in Vancouver, is evidently the main universe's parallel to the Vancouver Vixen. This is one of the least obvious references, as the Vancouver Vixen is mentioned only once in passing.